Ten Plagues
Kumamon and Isaac approached Lord Shen, and to deliver God's demand that the enslaved people of China were allowed to leave so that they worship God freely. After Shen's refusal, God sent Kumamon and Isaac back to show him a sign of warning- Kumamon's staff transformed into a snake. Lord Shen's sorcerers also turned their staffs into snakes, but Kumamon's proceeds to swallow theirs before turning back into a staff. *PLAGUE 1: River of Blood Lord Shen: "I will not let your people go, Isaac!" Isaac: "This is what god said- by this you will know that I am the God here, with the staff that is in my hand I will strike the water of the Nile, and it will transform into blood, and that means the fish will perish, with the river stinking vilely, the demons will no longer drink." God instructed Isaac to raise his staff over the Nile; All of its water turned red. As a result, the fish have perished, filling Gongmen City with a stentch of vile sources. Other sources of water used by the Gongmen Citizens turned to blood as well. Not relenting for the first time, Lord Shen became angered. *PLAGUE 2: Leapfrog Lord Shen: "That Isaac...!" Isaac: "Let our people go, Lord Shen! If not, I will plague Gongmen City with frogs. The Nile River itself will be infested with those frogs. They will come up to your castle and your bedroom and even your bed, into the houses of your general Megatron and your people, and into your ovens and kneading throughs. The frogs will go up on you, your people, and Megatron." And again God instructed Isaac to stretch the staff over the water, and hordes of frogs came and overran Gongmen City. And still, Lord Shen, very angered about Kumamon and Isaac, did not relent. *PLAGUE 3: Lice Forever Isaac: "I could stretch out my rod, and smite the dust of the mountains, that it may become lice throughout Gongmen City." Again God instructed Isaac to take the staff and strike at the dust, which turned into a mass of lice which Lord Shen's people can not get rid of. Megatron: "What is this, master?! What is wrong?!!!" And still, Lord Shen did not relent, as Kumamon and Isaac enter the castle... *PLAGUE 4: Flies Trapped in Amber Kumamon: "It's Shen! Gotta be quick!" Lord Shen: "You... You did this to my-" Isaac: "Stop! Let our people go! If you can't, then, I will send swarms of flies upon you and Megatron, upon your people and into your houses." The flies attacked every house and building in Gongmen City. Lord Shen: "What have I done?!" And still, Lord Shen can not relent and trapped the flies in amber. *PLAGUE 5: Death at the Farm Lord Shen: "Kumamon! For the fifth time! You are so nothing to me and-" Kumamon: "No! Let my people go! They would worship God himself! If you can't and continue to hold back, the hand of God will claim the lives of your livestock. On your horses, on your donkeys, on your camels, on your cattle, on your sheep, and on your goats." An epidemic plague hit Gongmen City, exterminating the livestock. The enslaved's livestock is unharmed. Again, Lord Shen did not relent. *PLAGUE 6: Boil the Plans of Lord Shen! Kumamon and Isaac: "If you refuse to free them, you will have boils!" Both Kumamon and Isaac each took two handfuls of soot from a furnace, which Kumamon scattered skyward in Lord Shen's presence. Having headaches, Lord Shen again does not relent. *PLAGUE 7: Fire and Hail Lord Shen: "This is it, fools! I've had enough..." Kumamon: "Mix hailstorms with fire!" God commanded Kumamon to point his scepter skyward, at which point the storm commenced. The storm damaged a lotof Gongmen City property, even those of Lord Shen, who did not relent. *PLAGUE 8: Locusts on the Grass Isaac: "OK, locusts, destroy the supply of food!" God then had Kumamon to stretch his staff over Evilland Valley, and a wind picked up from the east. The wind continued until tomorrow, when it brought a locust swarm. The locusts consumed the last supplies of crops, and Lord Shen, not relenting for the eighth time, annihilates them. *PLAGUE 9: Eternal Night of Hatred God: "Kumamon! Stretch your hand to the atmosphere so that darkness will be spread over Evilland- darkness can be felt!" For three days, the darkness horrified Lord Shen. For the semi-final time, he did not relent. His first son, Pavo, realises the darkness zooming out of the quick sphere. *FINAL PLAGUE: The First Born to Die First Kumamon: "At midnight tonight, God will go throughout Evilland. Every firstborn in Evilland will die, from the firstborn son of Lord Shen, who sits at the throne, to the firstborn son of his slave girl, who is at her hand mill, and all the firstborn of the cattle as well. There will be screaming in Evilland- worse than there has ever been or will be again. Your children will be safe." God: "On that very same night, I will pass through Evilland with knives and strike down every firstborn, both human and beast, and I will bring judgement to all the gods of Gongmen City!" The enslaved people of Japan are commanded by God to paint their doorposts with the blood of a lamb so that he will pass over them. DINNER NIGHT Megatron: "Ah, it was a good dinner, isn't it, Lord Shen?" Dalek:"A strange wind is coming this way, Lord Shen!!! Loooook!" Lord Shen: "Keep together! I do not want to be cruxified!!! Pavo, look out!" Pavo is stabbed at the heart. Lord Shen screams, letting the slaves go. THE END Category:Fan Fiction